Marilyn A. Mathers
Marilyn A. Mathers is one of main female protagonists of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". She is the granddaughter of Samuel Liddell Macgregor Mathers, one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. She is also a well-known youth magician within the magician's headquarters and a prominent members of Grazauburer run by Mephisto Pheles, the chairman of the association and director of Magician's Council. Appearance Marilyn is fair-skinned, beautiful, well-endowed young woman with the height of 5’9 tops. As noted by Noah, she is considered as "burning" woman in every way. Her distinctive features are her long flowing wild, bright, vibrant pink-scarlet hair and bangs that reaches down to her waist with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye, a yellow with vertically cat-silted pupils (Her eye color remains the same but her sclera has become black when she complete her magic formula left by her grandfather), and cat-like feline features, unusual, long, sharp fingers. Her outfits consists of very-revealing female magician outfits adorned with a slit accented with the pink fabric on her dress. She has a purple, witch hat with flame-like design to compliment her magician heritage. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple dress matching with two separate long sleeves along with red-magenta/pink linings on her dress and sleeves, and complimenting her well-endowed chest, a long black gloves, a long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings, and dark purple-heeled slippers with stilettos. When she activates her magic, the pink portions of her eerily glows brightly. Personality Marilyn is a person who liked to do things her own way, a traits of confidence, independence, and headstrong mind that Noah finds it charming to him. She has a mature and serious personality, and can be somewhat rash, impulsive, and violent when angered, as shown when she attempted to use her magics to kill Noah for "gazing" upon her body during their first meeting. Regardless of her "fiery" personality, She is a kind-hearted, individual who cares about her friends and colleagues, especially her family. She is also very studious in her magic studies as magician where she delve into magical legerdemain and researches in her grandfather's incomplete magic. This was likely due to the fact that she was one of the best researcher in her field where she had an ability, charm and prowess with the magical arts. Being the best in her field and from her expertise and leadership, it was easy to see why she responded to others the way she had, as noted by Mephisto Pheles that she was naturally born with these traits to further cultivate the future of magicians. These would psychologically determine her to be right-brained and eccentric, if not at least eclectic as noted by Noah that she's a prodigy in the magical arts and sorcery. Despite having all of these great traits and abilities, Marilyn displays a rather poor sense of direction, seen when she and Noah walks together in the wrong direction during their travels, which Noah corrected often. History TBA Plot TBA Power & Abilities Master Magician: As a grandaughter of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Marilyn has shown to be immensely skilled and talented in the use of magic with her, Lavinia, and Noah being the top magic specialists in the peerage. And her mastery of magical formulas and calculations in supernatural phenomena are said to be at top-tiers amongst the youth magicians. It was demonstrated as she has shown to complete and master her grandfather, Macgregor Matthers's magic formula "Hybrid Theory", a testament to her skills. * Hybrid Theory (ハイブリッドセオリー Haiburiddo Seorī): Also known as Eight Dragons of Elemental '''Supremacy,' It is a specialized magic which allows Marilyn to gain the physical features of an actual dragon. With this, she can able to use and utilize responsive elements from any part of their body and use it in her fighting technique. It is said to be one of the most powerful magic created by MacGregor Matthers, but unable to finish and wield the power due to imcompatility between the user and magic. '''Immense Magical Power: '''As a grandaughter of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Marilyn possess a tremendous potential of magical strength that can be comparable to her grandfather. Mephisto Pheles stated that her magical power is comparable to her grandfather and has the potential to surpass her predecessor. '''Master Technician:' As one of top magic and sorcery researchers within the Grauzauberer, Marilyn possesses a large amount of knowledge of magical spells and calculations, both from her own studies and experience & her mother's teaching. After studying magic for several years, she was counted as among the top-tier class amongst the youth Magician within the Grauzauberer besides Lavinia Leni and Georg Faust. As further testaments to her knowledge, she possess a complex mid where she can able to understand a large amont of knowledges of magic, sorcery, and other supernatural phenomena within considerable period of time where others would take years to understand, and able to come up with several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies' attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from her vast magical skills, Marilyn is also a well-versed hand-to-hand combatant, using powerful kicks to attack enemies. However, she prefers a more magic-centered style of combat, though is able to use magic at close range and amazing speed. Enhanced Strength: Despite being a Magician where someone who usually never fight in close combat, Marilyn has been working on increasing her physical strength since she was a child by her parents, calling that "A true magician must have strong body and mind to accompany its strengths". After taking in her grandfather's magic, she is capable of fighting against an top-tier High-Class Devil level with pure strength. Enhanced Durability & Stamina: Despite being a Magician, Marilyn has been working on increasing her physical endurance and durability since she was a child by her parents, calling that "A true magician must have strong body and mind to accompany its strengths". After taking in her grandfather's magic, she is durable enough to take attacks, along with enhancing her endurance with defensive magic, allowing her to take on several attacks without taking much damage. Enhanced Speed: After taking in her grandfather's magic, she possess enhanced speed and enhancement through her magic. Flight: Marilyn can fly using her magics. Quotes TBA Trivia *Marilyn's appearance & personality were inspired and based off from Nine the Phantom/Konoe A. Mercury from popular 2-D fighting game series, Blazblue Centralfiction. *Marilyn's profile picture was created by artist named suzunashi from Danbooru. *Marilyn's name is from Hebrew, which it means "Wished-for child; rebellion; bitter." Which it matches her strong-willed, independent personality. *Marilyn's magical techniques is based off God Serena's Eight Dragon Slayer Magic from Fairy Tail. *Marilyn's height is 174 cm. (5 feet 9 inches). *Marilyn's hobbies are to research supernatural phenomena & magic and sorcery, practicing her magic & sorcery, cooking, spending some quality times with family. *Marilyn's favorite things to eat is European cuisines (Italian, Spanish, Germany, Russia and etc...), strawberry sundae with cherry dressings and her favorite drink is cherry-sprite. *Marilyn's battle theme is "Walpurgisnacht", which it is also the battle theme of Nine the Phantom/Konoe A. Mercury from Blazblue Centralfiction. *Marilyn's voice actors are Amanda C. Miller (English) and Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), both of whom voiced Nine the Phantom/Konoe A. Mercury from Blazblue Centralfiction. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:King of the Sky